


Baby Doll

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Panties, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Nolan knows that Danny used to be Claude's daddy. There isn't anything there to be jealous of because Claude has Nolan now, but he's still cautious when Danny comes over for dinner when he's in town. He definitely can see the appeal of having Danny as a daddy.





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took way too long for me to finish and I'm glad I can bring it to y'all, finally. I have spent so many hours thinking about this trio and I can almost guarantee there's going to be something more written about them. The age difference is too good to pass up.

Danny had been Claude’s mentor, friend, and lover—that much Nolan was aware of. Claude liked to tell him stories about Danny while the two of them were cuddled up on the couch with each other sometimes. Nolan didn’t feel threatened by the emotion in Claude’s voice when he spoke. That love would always be there, but there were distance and reasons that kept him from getting back together with Danny.

But Claude had taken quickly to Nolan once he joined the team. It had been mere days of starting practice with the Flyers that Claude had asked him to dinner in a way that was more than the captain getting to know his new rookie. The hand holding under the table and the goodnight kiss when he dropped Nolan off had been a pretty clear indication of that.

A week after that, Claude asked Nolan if he’d ever had a Daddy before. He bashfully shook his head because he’d always been too nervous to ask for what he wanted from the guys who came before. No one had openly offered the way Claude did. From the stories, Nolan knew Danny had been Claude’s Daddy—the only one he’d had. He’d been special and when he had to leave the Flyers and Claude, well—it had taken some time for Claude to get over. They were always friends, though. Close.

So, it was only half of a surprise when Claude asked one night during dinner if he’d like to meet Danny.

“He’s coming to town in a couple of weeks for a meeting. I was thinking I’d invite him for dinner, but only if you’re comfortable with it,” Claude said before chewing another piece of chicken.

“I… um... “ Nolan put his fork down. His hesitation was odd, even to him. There was no jealousy or hard feelings against Danny, but for some reason it wasn’t just an immediate yes.

“Nolan?” It wasn’t quite the tone of his Daddy, but it was edging closer. It wasn’t meant to persuade him one way or another, just intended to get him to focus.

“That would be ok, I think. I’d like to meet him.”

Claude put his own fork down and reached across the table for Nolan’s hand. “I won’t be mad if you don’t want to. But he sounds like he’d enjoy meeting you.”

“He… knows about me?”

“Of course. Did you think I wouldn’t tell him?”

Nolan shrugged. Some days he still felt like Claude’s dirty little secret, even though their team knew they were together. Telling Danny? That was unexpected.

Claude smiled at him and went back to eating. “I’ll call him tomorrow.”

\-----

It was a little over a week later when Nolan got a text from Claude. _Dinner tonight. Come over whenever. Danny’s here._

The ache he’d had in his gut when Claude first asked returned, but he still wasn’t sure what he was feeling. A lot of thought and still no answer. He sent a quick acknowledgement and tucked his phone away. Heading over to Claude’s right before dinner—not spending too much time with the two of them—was an option, but he also wanted to be around just in case they… maybe he was jealous.

He was greeted the same as always, with a short hug and a kiss on the cheek before being let inside. This time the difference was that there was someone else waiting to greet him as well. Nolan had seen pictures of Danny, of course, but never in person. Not even on a Skype call or anything, so walking into Claude’s living room and seeing him standing there was more than he bargained for.

Danny’s slight frame did nothing to soften the dominating presence that Nolan felt when he entered. It didn’t feel controlling, the gentle smile was genuine, but it was undeniable that Nolan was going to have a problem. Never had he felt such a pull to another person that wasn’t his daddy and he knew that once Danny left, he was going to need be taken care of for a little while. Nolan just had to survive this dinner and then everything would be fine.

Except that Danny was approaching him with his hand outstretched and now was not the time for Nolan to be so caught up in his head that he wasn’t listening.

“Nice to finally meet you, Nolan.” He shook Nolan’s hand, that smile bright and endearing. “Claude has told me so much about you already.”

The feeling of his grip was enough to make Nolan choke on his words. Strong, but Danny’s hands were soft, unlike his own. “It’s, uh. Yeah, nice to meet you, too.” His gaze dropped to his feet and he couldn’t look back up, not until he knew that Danny wasn’t looking at him like that anymore. He could feel his face flushing and that would give him away as soon as Claude got a look at him.

“Danny, why don’t you open that bottle of wine you brought over? No harm in some before we start cooking.” He happily obliged and retreated to the kitchen, leaving Nolan and Claude together.

“Should I be worried?”

“A-about?” Jesus, his heart needed to quit with the weird fluttering.

Claude sighed softly. “I don’t want you to hate him.”

“I don’t, D-Claude.” Shit, he needed to keep his head above water here. They weren’t playing right now and almost 100% of the time, he was able to keep those feelings down until they both agreed, but Danny was throwing him off.

There was a hesitation before Claude reached out and lifted his chin to make him meet his eyes. Claude’s worry softened and Nolan knew he'd been found out. “Oh, cher. Is it just me or?”

Nolan sighed and whispered, “Danny, too. I don't know what it is, but he just—” Another sigh.

“He’s always had that way about him,” Claude said, then paused. “Would you want him to?”

“To what?”

“Be your Daddy for the evening. If it’s something you want, I can talk to him about it.”

His heart raced both at the thought of Danny being allowed to touch him and what Claude might be thinking. “I don’t want him instead of you.” Nolan shifted into Claude’s space, his heat radiating against Claude and his eyes wide. “You’re my Daddy.”

Claude chuckled. “Would you be able to handle both of us, baby doll?”

Nolan shivered at the nickname and let his chest fall against Claude’s. Shit. If Danny was interested and he said yes, he could have both of them. Of all the things he expected to be discussing tonight, this didn’t even make the list. He tucked his face against Claude’s neck, trying to figure out what words he wanted to say.

“Is everything alright?” Nolan hadn’t even heard Danny approaching but now that soft voice was back, calming him down and riling him up at the same time.

“Yes, we were just having a little conversation, weren’t we?” Claude pushed Nolan away just enough that he could look him in the eyes but still hold onto him. He was asking Nolan’s permission. It was undetermined still how Claude felt about this, but if he’d made the offer in the first place, it must mean that some part of him was ok with it.

“Oh?” Danny asked, his pitch tilting up on the end of the word.

Before Nolan could change his mind, he nodded to Claude and pressed closer to him again. He didn’t think he could look at either of them while Claude asked about this. If Danny didn’t want him, that was ok, but he was hoping for a “yes.”

“Nolan here seems to be ah… a little affected by you.” Claude rubbed his back. “In the same way I used to.”

There was a clink as Danny must have set down the wine glasses he’d been holding. “Oh, Claude, I—”

“It’s not a bad thing, Danny. He wants to know if maybe you would _also_ like to take care of him tonight. With me.”

“I…” Silence. So much that Nolan was almost about to speak up and say that nevermind, he didn’t have to, it was fine that he wasn’t interested, when Danny finally spoke again. “Are you both sure?”

Claude hugged Nolan a little tighter to his chest. “I am. You took care of me for so many years, I trust you’ll take care of my boy, too.”

It was the first time hearing about Danny and Claude where his stomach didn’t flip with a nervous energy. Hearing Claude claim Nolan always helped to settle him and in all honesty, even though they had just met, some part of him trusted Danny, too.

“Nolan?” He could feel a presence hovering mere inches from his back, like Danny wanted to touch him but wasn’t sure he should. “I’d like to hear this from you as well.”

He turned in Claude’s hold, physically holding onto one arm to keep it around him. Danny was close, so close, and it made it difficult to draw a breath, to tell him what he wanted, so he looked at the floor between them and nodded.

Warm hands cradled his face, lifting it up, and, fuck, Nolan’s brain was going to short circuit. “Does your Daddy always make you tell him what you need and how you’re doing? No nods, you have to use your words?”

“Y-yes.” He was trying not to pant or whine while he spoke. The proximity to both of them was working him up more than it had any right to. They had hardly touched him, though Claude rubbing his hands along his sides and hips wasn’t doing much for his focus.

“Do you ever wonder where he got that from?” Danny smiled. “I’d imagine there are probably more than a few practices of mine that Claude has used with you.”

Nolan shivered, making Danny chuckle, but the tension wasn’t gone from the air between them yet. “I still need an answer. Is this something you want?”

He did. Not only did he want it, but the feeling was rapidly becoming a need. Nolan’s skin itched to get Danny’s hands on him, but with the way they were tucked in his pockets, standing just out of reach, he knew he wasn’t going to get it without giving what Danny asked.

“Yes, I-I want it. Y-yes, sir.”

Claude gasped, holding him tighter and Danny smiled in a way that—to be frank—was working him more toward fully hard instead of the half chub he’d had since he walked in the door.

“Sir. I like it. That’s good, Nolan.” He cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb along Nolan’s cheekbone, and he couldn’t help pressing into Danny’s touch. “So good. Do you have a safeword for us?”

Nolan shook his head. “We use colors.”

“Colors are good.” Nolan’s gut was clenching with the way that Danny was focused on him. “Do you have any limits? You too, Claude.”

He needed to think where Claude didn’t. “If he needs to be punished, not that I anticipate that happening tonight,” Claude said, dipping his head to press a kiss behind Nolan’s ear, the spot that was always a little sensitive. “I want to be in charge of that. I trust yo—”

“But you know what’s best. Understood and agreed. Nolan?”

He had to clear his throat to get his voice working again. “I, um. No limits. If Claude trusts you, so do I.”

At that point, Nolan had expected a nod or more discussion, but Danny stepped into his space and leaned forward, pressing the softest kiss to Nolan’s lips. It was chaste and if Nolan wasn’t determined to be well-behaved tonight, he would have pushed for more.

“Thank you, both of you. Now, Nolan, what do you say to Claude?”

It was clear he could say it now and he wasn’t going to hold back if he didn’t have to. “Thank you, Daddy.” The slightly higher pitch in his voice was uncontrollable—whenever he was allowed to let go and be taken care of, there was always that change.

Claude turned Nolan by his hips so he could pull him close and give him a proper hug. “You’re welcome, baby doll. Why don’t you go slip into something comfy, ok? You can pick anything you want from the dresser. We’ll start dinner.”

Having the freedom to wear whatever he felt like on a given day was one of his favorite things about having a daddy like Claude. Some daddies he knew of in the league would always tell their boys what to wear, but Claude much preferred that Nolan be comfortable with himself. He could hear his daddy and Danny laughing in the kitchen as he pulled open the bottom drawer on Claude’s dresser.

This was where all of his pretty things lived. He had so many panties in all different colors, a couple of bralettes, and a pretty, lace negligee that Daddy had bought him after a particularly good win against their division rival. Nolan didn’t feel like wearing it tonight or either of the bralettes, but there was a pair of panties he knew he wanted. Black, lace boyshorts that had a subtle orange stitching to the seams. They were Nolan’s favorite, the lace now soft from being worn and washed so frequently.

He was quick to undress and slip the panties on, folding his clothes and placing them neatly on top of the dresser. Standing there naked except for his panties, Nolan felt a little exposed. Maybe one of Claude’s t-shirts would help.

The second drawer contained Claude’s shirts and Nolan knew which one he wanted after only a minute of digging. The soft fabric and the smell of Claude’s detergent had a smile blooming across his face. This was good. His daddy would like this.

Entering the kitchen, Nolan could smell the meat cooking already and Claude was preparing the vegetables to roast. Dinner was still a while off, and he wondered if his daddy was going to let him help or if he was going to give him the standard line he’d grown used to hearing. _Little boys shouldn’t be playing around in the kitchen._

Claude turned, getting ready to say something when he caught sight of the shirt Nolan was wearing, cursed under his breath, and took a large sip from his wine glass. He only had one Flyers shirt that was black, the others were orange.

“Everything alright?” Danny asked him.

“Fine, just… absolutely fine.”

Nolan toyed with the hem of the shirt, tugging it a little like he was shyly trying to cover the panties. “I wanted to wear one of Daddy’s favorite shirts. It’s really comfy.”

“Well, it looks good on you.”

After another sip of wine, Claude said, “Why don’t you show him the back, baby?”

Smiling, he turned away from them and he heard Danny curse, too. It didn’t take long before Danny was standing behind him, fingers tracing over the lettering on his shoulders that said “Briere.” 

“Should I reward him for being a good boy?”

“Yes, please,” Claude said.

He sighed when Danny leaned in to kiss his neck, lips brushing his skin. Feather-light and slow, he trailed little pecks along the length of his neck and pulled the collar of the shirt aside so he could place a few to his shoulder. Soft touches always got Nolan’s body all confused. He felt cared for and that let him relax, but it never failed to get his dick interested. The lace wasn’t helping, either.

“Danny,” he whined breathlessly.

“That’s not what you call me right now, sweetheart.”

Oh. “Please, sir?”

“Good boy.” Danny turned Nolan by the hips to face him, pulling their bodies together, but only giving him a chaste kiss. “Your daddy is going to finish dinner and you and I are going to watch some TV. Does that sound good?”

It did and he smiled. “Yes, sir!” he said before taking off for the living room.

“No running in the house!” he heard Claude call after him, but he was already there so he didn’t know why he’d bothered.

Nolan plopped down in the middle of the floor, grabbing the remote off the coffee table before looking back at Danny where he was entering the room.

"Go ahead," he said. "You can pick what you'd like to watch."

They had a couple of his favorite channels bookmarked on Claude's TV and he put on Cartoon Network and cooed happily when it was reruns of The Powerpuff Girls. He looked over his shoulder for Danny's approval, gaining a smile and a nod.

Sitting in the middle of the floor was where he was used to when he was too excited and energetic to be curled up in Claude's arms on the couch. But he wasn’t that hyper right now and if that was how he sat with Claude, Danny should let him. He crawled onto the couch but gave Danny a little space. Nolan would want the time to adjust to someone near him without being asked; he could give Danny the same respect.

Danny was smiling at him, though. "Silly boy, come here," he said. Outstretched legs, arms open—he was making space for Nolan.

He wanted to lay on his stomach so he could wrap his arms around Danny, holding them close together, but he was turned onto his back before he could settle in. This was worth pouting and whining over a little. Nolan squirmed, but before he could turn himself the way he wanted, Danny’s arms were around him and he was rubbing his stomach through the t-shirt. Nolan really couldn’t say no to affection.

“Fussy tonight, aren’t you, baby?”

Nolan hmphed but nodded softly.

“Let’s see if we can make you feel better. Try to settle for me and I’ll give you a treat later.” Danny nuzzled at his neck, hugging Nolan tight around the waist. Nolan snuffled but started to relax. He was warm and comfortable and Danny smelled nice, being this close to him.

"That's good, thank you," Danny whispered to him, and Nolan couldn't help but tense when Danny's hand settled on his lower stomach. It was still covered by the t-shirt, but he was running his fingers over the waistband of his panties. His cock twitched and the chuckle meant Danny had seen. "Patience."

He wanted more but didn't get it. Danny never let his hands drift below his hips and never against his bare skin. Being good was so difficult when he was needy and it was a whole two episodes before Claude called Nolan to come set the table.

"Go." He pushed Nolan to his feet. "Listen to your daddy."

It was embarrassing walking around with his dick so hard and blatantly obvious in his panties. The lace was tented and a little wet where a particularly teasing nip to his ear had left him leaking. Regardless, he collected the napkins and silverware Claude handed him.

Wait... there weren't enough forks and knives, even though he'd been handed three napkins and there were definitely three of them.

"Daddy, I—"

"Just set Danny and I's places. You don't need to worry about anything tonight."

Nolan was blushing furiously as he folded the napkins the way his mama had taught him when he was younger. They'd talked about it but Nolan had never been hand fed before. Claude wanted him to try it and he'd agreed—now here he was with two daddies, both with hands he couldn't deny his attraction to. This was going to be a test of his strength and maybe Claude knew that.

"All done," he said with a gentle smile, coming to Claude's side when he was finished.

"Thank you, baby doll." 

The kiss that followed was soft and comforting, Claude licking slow into his mouth just the way Nolan liked. It was a reward, a sign he was keeping his daddy happy and they were both smiling against each other’s mouths. Nolan's head always went a little fuzzy when he was kissed like this, making him giddy. When Claude finally pulled away, he delivered a pat to Nolan's ass and hollered for Danny to come get a plate.

Claude always sat at the head of the table with Nolan to his left. He’d set those places like normal and then put Danny at the other head of the table, but when Danny brought his plate over, he set it down next to Nolan and moved his chair to join him on the same side. They were going to feed him, after all. He should have thought to sit him closer.

Both of their plates were very full, enough food for the three of them and Claude set to work cutting small pieces of chicken for him. “Open up, baby. Careful, it’s still hot.”

Noan blew on it delicately before taking the morsel into his mouth and biting the chicken off the fork. Claude was a good cook, making sure that the chicken was moist and flavorful. The food had him humming.

“Glad you like it,” Claude said, chuckling.

Danny’s first bite yielded a similar reaction. “So I see you’ve improved since you were younger.”

“Hey. I was never that bad.”

Another bite made its way to his mouth, this time from his left side, Danny. “Don’t listen to him. When he was new to the team, we were lucky if he could open a can of soup.”

“You didn’t give me a can opener!”

“He almost lost a finger.”

Hearing the two of them banter had Nolan smiling and laughing. Being with them was comfortable and he felt silly for having been jealous of Danny. He was feeding Nolan bites of salad, little cuts of chicken, roasted brussel sprouts, making sure that he was taken care of and letting Claude feed himself awhile.

When Nolan turned his attention back to Claude, his fork was resting against the edge of his plate and he was holding out a grape tomato between finger and thumb. There was a smudge of dressing on his finger and Nolan was leaning in to take the tomato and lick at Claude’s skin before he had a chance to think about it. The tomato was a little sweet, the dressing tangy, and the salt from his daddy’s skin had him moaning a little as he pulled away and chewed.

Another was offered and he took it too, but he almost choked on the juice when he bit into it at the same time that Danny’s hand moved from where it was resting on his upper thigh and teased over the length of his cock.

“You ok there?” Claude asked, chuckling at him. If he wouldn’t get in trouble for it, Nolan would glare because he obviously knew.

“F-fine,” He had to lean forward and rest his elbow on the table. Danny was now rubbing a fingertip over the head of his cock and the feeling of the touch through the material was a lot to take in.

Claude could just as easily have leaned over and looked to see for himself, but instead he said, “Tell me what he’s doing to you, baby.”

A whimper tried to crawl its way out of his mouth when Danny rubbed over his slit, but he had to take a minute to swallow it back down and breathe. He wasn’t calming down, had to keep breathing through his nose.

“You’re allowed to be noisy, you know that,” Claude reassured him.

The first sound was a little whine and then a moan when Danny placed his whole hand over his lace-covered cock and stroked.

Danny’s other hand ran through his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that sent tingles through his whole body. Steady. Breathe. He wasn’t going to fall apart and start begging over simple touches. “He’s such a good boy, Claude. You’re lucky.”

Claude took a sip of his wine. “How do you feel?” He directed at Nolan.

“G-good. Um…” Danny’s hand slid down the underside of his cock to tease against his balls for a moment. Being turned on for this long before Danny started touching him was making it difficult for him to keep in control. “Daddy?” He turned pleading eyes at Claude, instinct still telling him that he was the only one allowed to grant permission. When he didn’t answer, Nolan turned his head to Danny.

“Sir?”

“What, baby?” He stroked his cock again and, honestly, Nolan wanted to put his head down on the table at this point. In the middle of the kitchen, at the _dinner table_ , they were only halfway done eating, and he was already close.

Voice shy and soft, Nolan practically whispered, “I-I don’t want to come if I’m not allowed.”

“Will you come again for us later if I make you come now?”

_Make_. The word choice didn’t escape him, even as he was trying to breathe and not squirm against Danny’s touch. “Y-yes. Yes, sir, I will.”

Danny’s smile was beautiful and he could feel what might have been pride radiating from him—it was so fucking obvious why Claude had wanted him to be his daddy. Nolan startled when his chair was tugged closer to Danny, who nuzzled his neck. “Then why don’t you show me and Daddy how pretty you look when someone makes you come in your panties?”

Panting, Nolan put his hand in his hair, ducking his head, but letting his eyes flick up to Claude’s face. His mouth was parted, too. Nolan couldn’t begin to imagine how wrecked he looked if that’s how Claude was looking at him.

“Oh, fuck,” he cursed softly and he couldn’t help how his legs spread and his hips bucked into Danny’s hand. “Fuck, sir, please. Please, please, _please_!”

“That’s it, baby boy. Come on.” Danny focused in again on the head of his cock, rubbing until Nolan had no choice but to come.

With eyes closed, he could feel the warmth of his come sliding down his cock where it didn’t seep through the fabric. Being stroked through his orgasm had him shaking and moaning, maybe clenching his hair too tight. God, it felt good, but his face flushed with embarrassment. His gut was telling him to apologize for coming at the dinner table, but Nolan knew the appropriate response. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. So good, Nolan.” Danny leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Open your mouth for me?”

He wasn't going to hesitate following a command but he was starting to feel full. Maybe just a few more bites. Danny didn't give him food, instead sticking two of his fingers that were slicked with a bit of Nolan's come into his mouth. It was bitter and Nolan didn't like the way he tasted compared to his daddy, but the soft moan from Danny was all the encouragement he needed to suck his fingers clean.

“Beautiful,” he said, pulling his fingers back from Nolan’s mouth. “Thank you.”

If his face hadn’t already been flushed, he would have gone bright red. The mess was already cooling in his panties and he didn’t like the way it felt, making him squirm.

“Sir?” Nolan turned on his best pout. “Don’t like.”

“Don’t like what, baby?”

“He doesn’t like sitting in his own mess for too long,” Claude said. “Why don’t we get you upstairs and cleaned up?”

Nolan nodded, a smile slipping back onto his face. “Sir, too?”

“He’ll be here when we’re done. He’s not going anywhere.”

Just that reassurance had Nolan's heart fluttering. Danny wasn't going to leave yet and Nolan didn't want him to. Wanted him to stay in the same bed with him and Daddy tonight. Hopefully, his daddy had the same idea, otherwise he might throw a fit.

Claude led him upstairs to the bathroom while Danny was left to rinse the dishes and put away the leftovers. All of his bubble baths were lined up on a shelf, pretty bottles all neat and organized. It was one of his favorite sights and he couldn't wait to pick out one that would make him smell delicious for Daddy and Sir. He was stopped when Claude took his hand and led him back toward the sink and this wasn't what he wanted.

"Daddy, clean, please? Bath time," Nolan whined.

He was pulled in for a hug and a quick kiss, which he certainly wasn't going to argue. "We're gonna take a bath later, baby boy. Right now we're just gonna clean up your cock.” Hands on his waist were pushing him back toward the counter and Nolan knew he was supposed to hop up onto it. The mess in his panties squished, and at least that was going to be fixed soon.

Tugging his underwear off was a little tricky but he was good, shifting his weight to help his daddy get them down. He let them hang off of one foot, swinging it a little to make the material move and Nolan could see his some of his load shining on the fabric. It made him giggle but his tone changed when he finally looked down between his legs. “Oh, Daddy…” he said in an awed whisper, dick soft but slick, come clinging to the little bit of hair that was starting to grow back at the base.

“Looks pretty, doesn’t it?” Claude said while running a washcloth under water in the sink. “When was the last time you came?”

Nolan ducked his head shyly. “Earlier this week w—oh!” The washcloth was soft but his dick was still sensitive. He squirmed and Claude attempted to hold him still while he cleaned him off. “With you—Daddy, stop!”

With the rag set aside Claude kissed him again, settling into a slow, easy rhythm where his tongue pressed into Nolan’s mouth for a few moments before retreating. Nolan could lose all sense of time when kissing Claude, being allowed to nibble his lower lip and hold him close. It was almost enough to make him forget about the other man who was waiting for them. Not quite, though.

He never pushed away from Claude’s kisses—they were too precious—but Nolan was feeling a little impatient about getting back to Danny. When Claude pulled away, Nolan smiled and squirmed again. “Did you bring me new panties?” A soft kiss to his cheek and a nuzzle told him no. “But, what am I supposed to wear?”

“You’re not.” His daddy’s hands were moving over the tops of his thighs, pushing the t-shirt up enough to get his hands on Nolan’s hips. “You can keep your t-shirt on, I know you can get a little shy about your tummy at first, but no panties.”

At least he got to keep the shirt because Claude was right, he was self-conscious about the puppy fat he still needed to lose, but he also liked having Danny’s name on his shoulders. The weight of being owned by someone always felt good. “Ok, let’s go!” Nolan smiled and tried to scoot off the counter, but he couldn’t really get anywhere since Claude was still standing between his spread knees.

“Baby boy, I still have to get you ready.” Claude chuckled.

Ready? They already got him cleaned up and if he wasn’t going to be allowed to wear underwear, then—

Claude leaned down, taking the tip of Nolan’s soft cock between his lips and sucking.

Nolan gasped and his hands went to Claude’s hair. A good boy never pushes his daddy to suck more of his dick and he also doesn’t pull his daddy’s hair, but Claude had always told Nolan he was allowed to hang onto him like this.

It didn’t take long for him to start firming up in Claude’s mouth, not with the way he was teasing the head of his cock. He didn’t even take him all the way down, just focused in on where Nolan was most sensitive. Nolan wanted to pout because it wasn’t fair that his daddy knew how to make him _need_ without putting in hardly any effort. 

Swallowing him down seemed like no big deal, either—his nose bumping into Nolan’s skin had him whimpering. “Please, please.” Nolan wanted him to keep going and to stop at the same time. It only took a few minutes and Claude had him fully hard and leaking again, pulling off his cock with a kiss to the tip.

“There, now you’re ready.” Claude gave him one more kiss and, yeah, Nolan was feeling a little too exposed when he hopped down from the counter. His cock was sticking out from between his legs, still spit-slicked and it bobbed when he moved toward the door. Trying to cover it with the t-shirt wouldn’t work; it just tented the fabric weird and looked stupid.

Danny was already lying on the bed when they came out of the ensuite, still dressed but now in a pair of Claude’s sweatpants instead of his dark jeans. Comfy was a good look on him. Nolan didn’t have time to process much more because Claude was pushing him forward, toward the bed, toward Danny, and then Danny was looking at him. Fuck, of course Danny looking at his hard cock was going to make it twitch and dribble out more wetness. If covering himself with his hand was going to be helpful instead of making him needier, he’d have done it.

Pushing himself up to sit against the headboard, Danny beckoned Nolan to him, his arms open so that he could wrap him up and pull him down when he kneed up onto the bed. He wanted to straddle Danny, but instead was sideways on his lap, Danny’s arm around him to hold his hip and the other on his thigh.

“S-sir?” Nolan wiggled a little, his ass rubbing against Danny’s hard dick through the material of his sweatpants. “Oh…”

“You did that. I’ve been hard since we were downstairs,” he said, petting high on Nolan’s thigh close to his dick. He wanted Danny’s hand tight around him, stroking him and making him feel good, but he was going to behave. With his face tucked against Danny’s neck, he whined a little, but kept himself from taking the hand from his thigh and wrapping it around his cock. “Oh, Claude,” Danny said, and Nolan could feel the chuckle. “Your boy is just so cute.”

He pulled away in time to see Claude lean in and kiss Danny, licking into his mouth and cupping his cheek. It looked so sensuous, lips parting but tongues slow to enter the other, careful. Nolan’s eyes went wide watching them. This might be the first time they’d kissed since they were together, and he was getting to sit here and watch each and every touch, lick, and bite between the two of them. Reverent he could call that kiss and he almost felt perverse for sitting there staring at them. They were beautiful, though.

Claude broke the kiss, pulled away sharply, looking at Nolan with an apology in his eyes. That shouldn’t be there, he didn’t need to apologize for anything, and Nolan pulled him down to press their mouths together. “It’s ok, Daddy,” he mumbled against Claude’s lips. “I know you still love him. It’s ok.”

The shudder was violent and both Danny and Nolan were placing hands on Claude, stabilizing him with little looks of worry, but he shook his head. “This is about you right now, baby.” He kissed Nolan again, a quick peck before pressing Nolan off Danny’s lap, laying him out on the bed. “We’ll talk about Danny and I later.”

“All of us,” Danny added and Claude nodded. 

As if the sight of Claude’s head dipping lower to kiss his inner thighs wasn’t enough to get his heart racing, the thought of having that conversation did, too. Nolan was positive the outcome wouldn’t be bad, but they did need to figure out where things stood now. He gasped as Claude nipped the inside of his leg.

“Make sure you stay with us, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He kissed over the bite, letting his tongue soothe the ache. “Did I hear Danny offer you a treat earlier?”

Nolan perked up—he’d all but forgotten. “Yes, he did!”

Danny smiled at him, petting his calves while rearranging himself so that he was taking Claude’s space between Nolan’s legs. “I didn’t forget, don’t worry.” 

A soft kiss to Nolan’s perineum made him gasp and he wanted to kick Danny for laughing at him, but that desire passed when Danny’s tongue slid between his cheeks to brush over his hole with just the tip.

Danny ate him out like he did almost everything else—gentle and worshiping, slow licks over his rim, taking his time to finally lick inside Nolan. Fuck, it was good, so good, but he wanted something more inside him. Something that was going to fill him up. Whether it was Danny or Claude, it didn’t matter. He whimpered and rocked his hips down on Danny’s tongue before his face was turned to the side to kiss Claude.

“You need more, don’t you?”

Nolan wasn’t going to cry, but a small sniffle came when he nodded. Asking for it seemed rude and he was enjoying this. Seeing Danny between his legs was a lot more than he bargained for, but it wasn’t quite what he needed.

“Gonna tell me what you need?” he asked with another kiss.

He hadn’t known what he was going to ask for until the words were on his lips. “Let me sit on your cock, Daddy? Wanna ride you.”

In return, Claude gave his neglected cock a couple of soft tugs, making Nolan shiver. “Of course. Both of you come here.” He got himself settled back against the headboard, a few pillows helping to prop him up.

It was a silly thing, but Nolan always loved the way Claude looked when he gave his cock gentle, lazy strokes. How his hands looked, fingers curved around himself always made Nolan want it more. Crawling into Claude’s lap, Nolan kissed him and pressed back, letting Claude’s cock rub against his ass. If he knew he wouldn’t get scolded for it, he would have already tried to sink down on it, but there was no way Claude would fuck him without a little prep.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to wait long. Lube-slicked fingers—Claude’s, undoubtedly—were already pressing at his hole, massaging his rim to relax. Before he could complain that he wasn’t moving fast enough, one finger slid inside Nolan, relaxing him more than the touches before.

Danny kissed his shoulders, running his hands over his back and hips as Claude worked him open. Overwhelming was the only word that came to mind for this feeling, but Nolan wouldn’t trade it for anything. Two pairs of hands on him, one stroking inside, one outside. He already felt like he was going to combust.

The bed sheets rustled, the lube cap clicked open again, and there was another finger pressing into him. _Danny’s_ finger. Jesus, they were both stretching him open and his could reach further than Claude’s. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Nolan murmured against Claude’s neck, bucking his hips forward to rub his cock against his stomach.

“Soon, baby. Just one more.”

A third, another of Danny’s, pushed in and the tug at his rim was what he needed. It hurt just a little and he knew the width of Claude’s cock was going to stretch him further. They were right to get him ready, even if Nolan was stubborn and would have taken Claude without it. It didn’t feel good to be empty when they removed their fingers from his hole. 

Seeing Danny reaching between Nolan’s legs to slick Claude up with a few strokes sent tremors through his body, like he was the one being touched. Nolan wanted to spend an hour watching how Danny touched Claude, seeing how well they still knew each other’s bodies. If he wasn’t getting close to desperate, he’d have asked Danny to keep going.

Danny shifted Nolan’s hips forward so he was angled to sink down on Claude’s cock, but he prevented him from getting further than just the head brushing against him. “Sir, please?”

“Just want to make sure you take it easy. We’re gonna go slow.” Danny didn’t let go of his hips, but pushed him down to take the head of Claude’s cock inside him. Trying to force more didn’t get him anywhere, Danny holding tight to him and keeping him restricted to shallow rocks.

“Sir, I—” His words bled into a moan when he was slowly pressed down the remaining length of Claude’s cock. God, he couldn’t breathe. Being full, having Claude kissing his neck and Danny petting his hips, it was too much. He didn’t think he could move even if Danny let him.

“Nolan, are you hurt?” Danny’s voice betrayed his worry, but Nolan shook his head at the same time Claude spoke.

“He’s just overwhelmed. That was—” Claude had to take a minute to breathe himself when Nolan clenched around him. “Good choice, oh my god.”

Nolan rocked himself on Claude’s cock with the help of Danny’s hands, getting both of them closer to the edge. If he didn’t know better, Nolan thought that he might be able to come without a hand on him, but he’d never been able to before. He was going to ask when Danny moved to stroke him, finally.

“Sir, please!” Nolan moaned at the way his fist twisted over the head. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off long at all like this. “I need to come.”

“Just a little longer. Your daddy is almost there, too. You can hang in there.”

The look on Claude’s face confirmed it—he was already very close, which was a rarity for him. It usually took more time than this to get Claude there, but he wasn’t about to argue it. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself from coming for that long.

Hands around the back of his neck tugged him close so Claude could kiss him and pant against his cheek. “So, good. Thank you, baby doll, you’ve been so good for us. Go ahead, I’m right there with you.”

Two more rubs over the head of Nolan’s dick had him crying out and coming across Claude’s stomach, messing up Danny’s hand for the second time that night. Claude took control of Nolan’s hips, keeping him seated on his cock as he came inside him. Danny’s head fell to Nolan’s shoulder, murmuring against his skin until he gasped and wetness striped his ass and lower back.

With his legs starting to tire out and his hole oversensitive, Nolan pushed his way off of Claude, flopping over to the side. Showering would have been the first thing on his mind if he wasn’t so tired, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone to bed with Claude’s mess still inside him. Without asking, Danny got a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned up his back so he wasn’t making too much of a mess on their bed.

Claude was warm and Nolan snuggled closer, nosing his way until his face was tucked in against Claude’s neck. He knew they wouldn’t let him sleep, not until he came back up, but he liked being curled into Claude like this.

Once Danny was back in bed with them, he untucked himself from Claude to look at both of them. “This isn’t going to be a one-time thing, right?”

Catching Danny’s eye briefly, Claude replied, “Not unless you want it to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
